Uma Lenda de Amor
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: A lenda é bem clara: o Príncipe deve se casar com a mulher em cujo dedo o anel de noivado couber. Mesmo que ele não queira se apaixonar e a moça em questão seja completamente atrapalhada!
1. Chapter 1

**Absurdo. O Príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen de San Montico não acredita em magia... ou no amor verdadeiro. Cada mulher que visita o reino deve colocar o anel, pois ele escolherá a noiva certa para o príncipe. Felizmente, não coube em ninguém. Isto é, até a herdeira americana propensa a acidentes, Isabella Swan colocar o anel!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**(POV EDWARD)**

Sabe que ela ateou fogo à Casa Branca, Alteza? – sussurrou Jasper Whitlock.

Sua Alteza o príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen de San Montico observou a suposta piromaníaca, uma jovem com um rosto oval e uns olhos cor de chocolate que combinavam com seu vestido de corpete ajustado. Seu cabelo castanho brilhava sob a luz dos candelabros do grandioso vestíbulo enquanto saudava os altos dignitários com um sorriso.

–Quem é?

–Isabella Marie Swan, Alteza - respondeu Jasper.

Jasper sabia tudo sobre os convidados ao baile de aniversário do príncipe. Mas, como conselheiro real, esse era seu trabalho.

–Swan? A filha de Charles Swan, o multimilionário norte-americano?

–Sim, Alteza. Veio com o pai.

Edward suspirou. Conhecia bem as mimadas herdeiras norte-americanas; tinha estado comprometido com uma delas. Uma mulher mimada e caprichosa, cujo único interesse era acrescentar um título nobiliárquico à sua lista de posses.

–Disse a minha mãe que não convidasse a nenhum americano. Já sabe como são com a realeza.

–Sem dúvida sua mãe não teve remédio senão convidá-los Alteza, considerando a substanciosa doação que a família Swan fez à sua Fundação - murmurou Jasper -. E nem todas as mulheres americanas são iguais...

–É meu aniversário. Deveria ter sido consultado sobre a lista de convidados.

–A julgar pelas mulheres que vieram, eu diria que à rainha Esme não tem feito falta sua ajuda Alteza - sorriu Jasper–. E devo dizer que Isabella Swan parece uma princesa. É muito bonita e com seu dinheiro e suas conexões...

–É só uma herdeira americana.

–A lenda não proíbe que as herdeiras...

–A lenda, Jasper? -interrompeu-o o príncipe. Só escutar essa palavra já o punha doente. - Crê realmente que o anel real vai eleger a alguma destas mulheres, que encontrarei o verdadeiro amor e que San Montico prosperará com meu matrimônio?

–Sim, Alteza.

Ridículo. Era inteiramente ridículo que o sensato Jasper acreditasse na lenda do anel real. A magia não existia e, entretanto, os deveres para com sua pátria e sua família o atavam à aquela lenda. Se tivesse se casado...

A música de Debussy, interpretada por trinta músicos, chegava do salão de baile. Poderiam estar tocando um réquiem, para ele não faria diferença. Sabia o que o esperava e o temia.

As mulheres, vestidas com seus melhores ornamentos, sonhavam, experimentando o anel. Os homens, vestidos de smoking, esperavam para consolá-las quando comprovassem que ele não as elegia. Beijos no ar, brinde vazios, conversação frívola. Os convidados tinham menos substância que as borbulhas de suas taças de champanhe.

Nunca deveria ter aceitado tomar parte naquela farsa. Nunca. Deveria estar navegando, relaxando no iate real e bebendo sua cerveja favorita. Se não fosse pela lenda...

A lenda.

Edward não queria saber nada dela. Não acreditava nela, como não acreditava na "dona Carochinha" ou no amor à primeira vista. Talvez há duzentos anos atrás as lendas tinham sentido, mas não no século XXI.

Tinha que converter San Montico em um país moderno, mas essa era uma tarefa difícil. Cada passo para o progresso era uma batalha para o príncipe. Quanto mais esforço fazia para modernizar o país, mais resistiam os cidadãos em aceitar as mudanças. A gente da ilha se aferrava a suas velhas tradições e mitos como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Edward não tinha demorado muito em dar-se conta de que os antiquados costumes, como a lenda do anel, que era tão querida para os habitantes de San Montico, impediam o progresso.

Mas, uma vez que provasse que não passava de uma lenda, a ilha poderia dar um salto gigante para a modernização. Era o melhor para seu país e o melhor para ele.

–A lenda é pura fantasia, Jasper, e lhe provarei isso. Assim que der meio dia, tudo isto irá terminar.

–Provavelmente será só o princípio Alteza. A lenda mostrou-se verdadeira em todas as outras ocasiões.

–A lenda se fez realidade porque meus ancestrais, incluindo meus próprios pais, escolheram que assim fosse. E eu não penso fazer isso. Por que não se casa e tira esta pressão de cima de mim?

Jasper suspirou.

–Alteza, já sabe que não posso me casar até que você o faça.

Outro estúpido costume. Seu estado civil não deveria ter nada que ver com o de seus conselheiros. Se Jasper não insistisse tanto em "cumprir com as tradições"...

–Por isso está desejando que eu me case.

–Minha única razão para isso é o bem-estar do país, Alteza. Precisa encontrar uma esposa.

–Estive tentando encontrá-la, Jasper - suspirou ele.

Para tentar salvar-se da lenda, tinha saído com dúzias de garotas e, até seis meses atrás, acreditava ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida. Mas tinha sido um tremendo engano. Desde então, encontrar uma esposa tinha sido uma odisséia, mas Richard não podia abrir seu coração a qualquer uma.

- Fui além do que o dever exige de mim. Isso deveria contar.

–Mas nenhum de seus esforços... teve êxito, Alteza. Continua solteiro e San Montico precisa de um herdeiro.

Edward estava cansado de escutar o que San Montico esperava dele. Sabia muito bem. Tinham lhe ensinado desde o dia em que nasceu.

–Posso ter um herdeiro sem me casar - murmurou, arrumando as luvas.

Jasper fez uma careta de horror.

–Alteza!

Provavelmente Edward se excedera dizendo aquilo, mas não tinha podido evitar. Todo mundo em San Montico, incluindo seus pais, esperavam que se casasse com uma das convidadas ao baile.

–Olhe os problemas que tiveram as outras Casas Reais, especialmente os Windsor. Um matrimônio de conveniência não assegura estabilidade e pode ser daninho para uma instituição tão antiquada.

–Está falando do matrimônio ou da monarquia, Alteza? - brincou Jasper, na verdade, tanto seu melhor amigo quanto conselheiro. Edward não pôde evitar um sorriso - Mas teremos que terminar esta discussão mais tarde. O senhor Swan e sua filha se aproximam.

Charles Swan, muito elegante em seu smoking, fez uma reverência ao chegar frente ao príncipe.

–Alteza, quero lhe apresentar a minha filha, Isabella.

Bonita, certamente, mas uma princesa, impossível. Seu rubor e o brilho de seus olhos lhe disseram que a jovem estava impressionada. O que podia esperar-se de uma norte-americana? Quando Edward decidisse casar-se, escolheria uma mulher que o visse como um homem, não como um príncipe. Mas, no momento, teve que sorrir forçadamente.

–É um prazer conhecer sua encantadora filha.

A jovem lhe fez uma reverência.

–Feliz aniversário, Beleza, digo Alteza.

Edward teve que fazer um esforço para não levantar os olhos ao céu.

–Obrigado, senhorita Swan - respondeu, beijando sua trêmula mão - Estou encantado de que tenha podido vir.

Quando soltou sua mão, ela deixou cair a bolsinha e Edward, amavelmente, inclinou-se para juntá-la do chão. Mas a jovem o fez ao mesmo tempo e acabaram por chocar as cabeças uma na outra. Só a afortunada intervenção do pai impediu que Bella caísse no chão.

–Não sabe como sinto - murmurou ela, tocando seu braço, um imperdoável erro de protocolo - Encontra-se bem Alteza?

Quanto antes se livrasse dela, melhor. Ignorando a dor que sentia na testa, o príncipe lhe entregou a bolsa.

–Perfeitamente.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer ou fazer algo mais, seu pai a empurrou para fora da fila.

–Alteza, minha esposa lamenta não ter podido vir a sua festa de aniversário, mas tinha um compromisso urgente.

Edward assentiu, sem deixar de observar Isabella, que continuava saudando os dignitários de San Montico. Devia ser devido ao golpe na cabeça que a via rodeada de nuvenzinhas brancas, como um anjo. Mas certamente não o era. O príncipe esfregava a testa quando ela se voltou para mirá-lo e seus olhares se encontraram. Ao mesmo tempo, ela estendeu a mão para saudar a...

Não.

Edward teve que apertar os dentes para não gritar. A jovem Isabella Swan estava dando a mão a uma armadura e, com o puxão, arrancou-lhe o braço.

Nem sequer as batalhas mais sangrentas contra franceses e espanhóis tinham conseguido destroçar essa valiosa armadura e tinha que ser uma mulher, uma americana... Edward sentiu que sua pressão sangüínea aumentava. Bella tentou esconder o braço detrás de sua bolsa enquanto o pai dela murmurava algo que soava como uma desculpa.

O príncipe a aceitou com um sorriso forçado. Não era hora de perder a paciência. Era só um braço que tinha pertencido a sua família durante centenas de anos.

–Precisa de ajuda, senhorita Swan?

Ela levantou o braço, sorrindo.

–Parece que já me deram uma mão.

Ao menos, tinha senso de humor. E não tinha ateado fogo ao palácio. Ainda.

–Uma mão sempre é bem-vinda - disse o príncipe.

–O que devo fazer com... isto?

–Jasper, por favor, ajude a senhorita Swan.

–Sim, Alteza - disse ele, tentando conter o riso, e pegando o braço.

–Lamento muito havê-lo quebrado - desculpou-se ela.

–Não o quebrou -disse Jasper antes que Edward pudesse responder-. É que é... velho.

Como o resto das insubstituíveis obras de arte do palácio. Edward tinha sido prevenido sobre o incêndio na Casa Branca e não pensava permitir que o mesmo ocorresse ali. Assegurar-se-ia de que alguém afastasse aquela mulher de qualquer chaminé. Já ia ser uma noite muito longa sem a necessidade de pirotecnias.

****

(POV BELLA)

"Os Swan não se impressionam com nada. Os Swan não se impressionam com nada". Bella repetia mentalmente a frase que tantas vezes tinha ouvido em sua casa. Mas lhe custava não impressionar-se com nada aquela noite.

Estava boquiaberta. Sua família era muito rica, uma das mais ricas do mundo, mas nunca tinha visto tantas obras de arte; belíssimas antiguidades, telas dos grandes mestres, candelabros de bronze e cristais da Boêmia enchiam cada salão daquele palácio de conto de fadas. Mas nenhuma daquelas belezas podia comparar-se com a do príncipe.

Um só olhar tinha feito com que seu pulso se acelerasse e ouvisse sinos, embora tenha dado conta pouco depois de que era simplesmente o som das taças ao chocarem-se.

O príncipe conversava com um grupo de mulheres que bebiam cada uma de suas palavras e Bella ficou prudentemente afastada. Queria memorizar seus traços para fazer um desenho quando voltasse para hotel.

Certamente, era o Príncipe Encantado. Nada, nem sequer as tapeçarias penduradas nas paredes, nem as jóias das convidadas, podiam comparar-se com o príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen de San Montico em seu uniforme branco com botões dourados.

Nesse momento o príncipe sorriu. Um sorriso meio torto, e ela teve que tomar ar. Nenhum homem merecia ser tão bonito. Media quase um metro noventa e caminhava com ar real. Suas aristocráticas feições eram suavizadas por seus generosos lábios, uns cílios maravilhosos e uma covinha na bochecha esquerda. O contraste era... devastador. Com os olhos verdes de um tom que ela nunca havia visto igual, e os cabelos cor de bronze, meio desalinhado, o príncipe era o partido do século.

A lástima era ser um príncipe e ter cada um de seus movimentos seguido pela imprensa e pelo público. Embora Bella não importasse com isso essa noite. Era uma noite muito mágica para deixar que os paparazzi a arruinassem. Aquela noite se sentia como Cinderela e não ia se preocupar com o que dissessem dela os jornais.

Levantou os olhos para observar os belos afrescos pintados no teto. Quase podia cheirar as camadas de tinta e o suor do artista que os tinha criado séculos atrás.

–Está bem, senhorita Swan?

Ao voltar-se, encontrou o jovem que a tinha ajudado com o braço.

–Sim - respondeu, sorrindo.

–Sou Jasper Withlock, conselheiro do príncipe. Conhecemo-nos antes.

–Sim, é verdade - sorriu Bella, envergonhada.

–Já experimentou o anel? -perguntou o homem, assinalando um pedestal coberto de veludo negro sobre o qual brilhava um anel com um enorme diamante.

–Não - respondeu ela –. Que tipo de anel é?

–O anel de noivado da família real – respondeu Jasper, tomando a jóia. O enorme diamante rodeado de rubis e safiras brilhava com mil cores sob a luz dos candelabros – Todas as noivas da família real o usam.

–É uma peça de museu.

– Por favor, prove-o.

–Não acredito que seja boa idéia.

–Deve fazê-lo – insistiu Jasper – Todas as mulheres que vêm ao baile devem experimentar o anel. Por favor, senhorita Swan.

–E se me servir, ganho um prêmio ou algo parecido?

Jasper sorriu.

–Algo parecido.

Bella voltou a olhar o príncipe. Seria divertido provar o anel. Uma oportunidade única de sentir-se realmente como Cinderela.

–Ok.

Jasper tomou sua mão. Enquanto o conselheiro real o punha, Bella sentiu uma espécie de corrente elétrica que lhe subia pelo braço. Ajustava-se perfeitamente a seu dedo, como se tivesse sido feito para ela.

Algum dia, ela também teria seu próprio anel de noivado. Não tão espetacular, certamente. Bella sonhava com uma singela aliança de compromisso. E um homem que a amasse por si mesma e que quisesse as mesmas coisas que ela: filhos, cães, uma casinha com jardim. Uma vida normal.

Nada mais de imprensa, nada mais de fotos, nada mais de suposições sobre o que se passava em seu coração. Nada mais acordos de separação de bens redigidos por seus advogados para proteger uma herança que ela não queria.

–Sente-se bem, senhorita? – perguntou Jasper.

–Sim - respondeu ela, sentindo-se um pouco enjoada. Muito sol, muita champanhe, muito príncipe. O proverbial relógio acabava de dar as doze e era hora de Cinderela abandonar o baile - Obrigado por deixar que o experimentasse. É lindo.

Bella tentou puxar o anel, mas não conseguiu.

–Algo errado, senhorita Swan?

Bella tentou tirá-lo novamente, mas seus dedos se deslizavam sobre a elaborada jóia, sem êxito. O anel não se movia.

–Não posso tirar isso.

–Deixe-me tentar - se ofereceu Jasper, puxando o anel - Parece que não sai.

–Tenho que tirá-lo Se meu pai souber, me matará. E o príncipe... - Bella olhou o príncipe que, felizmente, estava muito concentrado na conversação com suas convidadas para dar-se conta do que estava acontecendo – Importa-se se eu for ao banheiro para tentar puxar isso?

Por alguma estranha razão, Jasper parecia estar felicíssimo.

–Não vai sair, senhorita Swan.

–Por favor, me deixe tentar!


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: A todas vcs, meninas, que comentaram, meu muito obrigada. Eu não sou a autora da fic, estou adaptando um romance, e gostei tanto dele que simplesmente achei que devia compartilhá-lo com vcs, pq a heroína é muito a cara da Bells. Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo, e não deixem de comentar. Bjs!

Capítulo 2

POV EDWARD

Aliviado, Edward viu pelo canto dos olhos que Jasper se aproximava. Já era hora, pensou. Mais uma fofoca sobre a família real britânica e mandaria trancar a toda aquela gente nas velhas masmorras do palácio.

–Posso falar com você um segundo Alteza? –sussurrou-lhe.

–É claro. Perdoem-me, senhoras - desculpou-se o príncipe, afastando-se alguns passos – Obrigado por vir em minha ajuda. Acreditei que não poderia escapar sem que me arrancassem a roupa. Estava esperando que vc se separasse do anel para me resgatar - acrescentou, olhando o pedestal... vazio. O anel real tinha desaparecido - Onde está?

O sorriso de Jasper respondeu a sua pergunta.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

A lenda não era verdadeira. Não era. A arcaica lenda dizia que devia casar-se com a mulher em cujo dedo coubesse o anel, antes das doze horas no dia de seu aniversário de trinta anos, ou abdicar do trono em uma semana. E Edward não pensava fazer nenhuma das duas coisas.

Era seu dever casar-se para ter um herdeiro. E o faria. Mas não porque completou trinta anos e assim o ditasse uma lenda. Casar-se-ia com quem quisesse, quando quisesse.

Todas as decisões que tinha tomado em sua vida tinham sido pensando em San Montico. Tinha sacrificado os sonhos de sua infância por sua família e seu país, mas a escolha de esposa era sua e só sua.

–Alguém sabe? Minha mãe?

–Não, podemos fazer o anúncio...

–Não diga a ninguém - o interrompeu Edward. Precisava pensar, elaborar um plano. Não ia permitir que o apego a uma lenda centenária roubasse a decisão mais importante de sua vida, lhe impedindo ainda de modernizar seu país – Onde... está?

–No banheiro - respondeu Jasper – No dedo da Srta. Swan.

"Ela, não. Por favor, ela não!", pensou o príncipe.

–Posso lhe fazer uma sugestão, Alteza?

Edward apertou os dentes.

–Não. Você já fez o bastante.

POV BELLA

Bella ensaboou as mãos e voltou a tentar puxar o anel, mas parecia grudado em seu dedo. Nervosa, teve que fechar os olhos para não começar a gritar.

Quando sua mãe tinha insistido para que fosse ao baile do príncipe em San Montico, deveria haver-se negado. Mas parecia algo tão insignificante para fazê-la feliz... E, entretanto, estava fazendo-a viver o pior momento de sua vida.

Não queria desiludir a seus pais de novo. Deveria ter sabido que, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria que se sentissem orgulhosos dela. Justamente o contrário. Quando todos se inteirassem do acontecido, seria a boba da corte, de sua família, e inclusive de seu país.

E se não conseguisse puxar o anel? Não pensariam lhe cortar o dedo? Era o que perguntava-se, angustiada. Ela era uma artista e necessitava suas mãos.

Provavelmente estava exagerando, pensou, ensaboando-se de novo. Mas aquele era um pequeno país governado por um príncipe, não os Estados Unidos. Provavelmente em San Montico a justiça funcionava de forma diferente... "olho por olho, dedo por dedo..." Bella se ensaboou até o cotovelo.

Provavelmente seu pai poderia fazer algo; abrir uma fábrica, construir um hotel, pagar a dívida nacional. Provavelmente o príncipe o entenderia.

Ou provavelmente estava a ponto de despedir-se de sua cabeça.

O anel não se movia. E seu estômago estava todo revirado.

–O que vou fazer?

Alguém clareou a garganta atrás dela.

–Perdoe-me, senhorita.

Bella levantou a cabeça e viu o príncipe refletido no espelho. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a olhava com expressão irada. Parecia mais um pirata que um príncipe. Um pirata com intenções muito más.

–Bati na porta, mas parece que não me ouviu.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Seus largos ombros e sua impressionante altura faziam que o banheiro parecesse menor.

–Alteza, eu...

Jasper entrou nesse momento, sorrindo.

– Está vendo, Alteza, aí está o anel. E ele não quer sair do dedo da Srta. Swan.

–É que não consigo puxar - murmurou Bella, rezando para não causar um incidente internacional – Acredito que é pelo calor ou que estou retendo líquidos... já sabe.

–Não, senhorita Swan, não sei - replicou o príncipe.

–Não, claro, você não sabe...

– Deixe-me ver sua mão.

Bella levantou a mão coberta de espuma.

–Talvez se eu colocar um creme...

– Quieta.

O duro tom de sua voz a silenciou. Bella engoliu em seco. O Príncipe Encantado tinha desaparecido, deixando passo a um homem arrogante e antipático...

O príncipe tirou suas luvas e puxou o anel até os olhos de Bella lacrimejarem.

–O anel escolheu a Srta. Swan, Alteza - insistiu Jasper.

–Não, não escolheu. – replicou ele – É muito pequeno, por isso não quer sair.

–A lenda diz...

–Lave as mãos, senhorita Swan. – lhe ordenou o príncipe, interrompendo o conselheiro.

–Que lenda? – perguntou Bella.

–Lave as mãos. – ele ordenou novamente.

–Sim, Alteza - murmurou ela, sentindo-se como um recruta no acampamento.

– Jasper, procure o senhor Swan. Quero falar com ele imediatamente.

–Alteza, é provável que... – começou a dizer Jasper.

–Agora não - voltou a interrompê-lo o príncipe, que parecia furioso – Senhorita, ponha minhas luvas.

–São muito grandes, Alteza.

–Isto não é uma passarela, senhorita Swan. Tem que vesti-las. Não quero que minha mãe veja que tem o anel no dedo. Venha comigo.

–Aonde vamos?

–A um lugar no qual ninguém nos incomodará.

O palácio recordava a um castelo de contos de fada, mas a noite se estava convertendo em um pesadelo e Bella esperava que não tivesse masmorras e câmaras de tortura. Angustiada, seguiu-o por um estreito corredor.

–Aonde vamos Alteza? – repetiu.

–Ao meu quarto.

Bella ficou parada frente à porta de madeira com incrustações de bronze. O príncipe, o anel real, seu dormitório...

Ninguém acreditaria.

–Me espere ai dentro - disse o príncipe.

–Alteza...

O olhar de desdém que recebeu como resposta a deixou geada.

–O que é, senhorita Swan?

Bella não pertencia à realeza, mas era uma Swan e se obrigou a si mesmo a olhá-lo aos olhos.

–Sinto ter estragado seu aniversário.

–Entre - insistiu ele, empurrando-a brandamente. Estava claro que suas desculpas lhe eram indiferentes – E não toque nada.

–Sim, Alteza.

–Devo voltar para a festa. Meu pai sofreu um ataque cardíaco.

Um ataque cardíaco? Bella tentou dizer algo, mas não lhe saíam as palavras. O príncipe fechou a porta e quando ela tentou abri-la se deu conta de que estava fechada por fora.

Trancada no dormitório do príncipe.

Um ataque cardíaco? Estaria brincando ou...? O anel. Tinha que ser o anel.

Um ataque cardíaco. Aquilo era horrível. As pessoas morriam de ataques cardíacos. Bella levou as mãos à boca. Aquela vez sim tinha feito uma boa. O rei Carlisle... um homem tão agradável. Ao contrário de seu filho.

Um ataque cardíaco.

Horrível, indesculpável.

O que pensaria sua família... o que pensaria o mundo inteiro? Dessa vez, mereceria os ataques da imprensa.

Bella deixou-se cair sobre a cama, uma peça de mogno com dossel e filigrana de ouro. A cama de um príncipe. Através da janela entrava a suave brisa do mar, mas nada podia aliviar seu sufocante sentimento de culpa.

Tudo aquilo era culpa dela. Durante toda sua vida se colocou em confusões sem dar-se nem conta. Tinha quebrado objetos muito valiosos, provocado uma pequena insurreição, ateado fogo acidentalmente à Casa Branca, mas nunca tinha feito mal a ninguém.

Bom, isso não era de todo certo. Mas quebrar um dedo de James com o leme de seu iate durante uma regata poderia ter acontecido com qualquer. E a contusão cerebral de Mike tinha sido um acidente. Golpeá-lo com uma frigideira de ferro tinha sido puro instinto. Poderia ter sido um ladrão. Felizmente, aquela noite Bella não tinha uma pistola. O incidente com a pistola tinha sido culpa de Jacob. Ninguém a não ser ele poderia ter tido a idéia de levá-la a um campo de tiro. Tinha que dar graças a Deus pelas novas tecnologias cirúrgicas. Era assombroso o que a cirurgia de implante podia fazer.

Certo, acidentalmente, tinha feito mal a vários homens, mas nunca tinha matado ninguém. Um ataque cardíaco? Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Aquele estúpido anel... cortaria o dedo se assim pudesse salvar o rei.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, a porta se abriu e ela se sentou de repente sobre a cama quando viu o príncipe, seguido por Jasper e pelo rei.

O rei!

–Está vivo! – exclamou Bella, abraçando-o.

O rei Carlisle sorriu, perplexo.

–Agora mais que nunca.

–Acreditei que o tinha matado.

–Minha querida Bella... posso te chamar assim? – perguntou o homem. Ela assentiu, com lágrimas nos olhos – Essas lágrimas são por mim? – sorriu o rei, lhe secando os olhos com um lenço de seda – Ah, suas lágrimas fazem com que me sinta lisonjeado. Se eu fosse alguns anos mais jovem e não amasse tanto minha Esme, Bella... Edward, querido filho, encontraste uma verdadeira...

–Por que acreditava que tinha matado meu pai? – perguntou o príncipe.

–Como você me disse que tinha sofrido um ataque cardíaco, pensei que era por causa do anel - respondeu ela, esperando ver em seus olhos a mesma compaixão que havia nos olhos do rei, mas a expressão do príncipe continuava sendo de impaciência. Como podia havê-lo confundido com o Príncipe Encantado? Tudo bem, ele tinha o título, mas não tinha nada de encantado! – Sabe onde está meu pai?

–Chegará em seguida -respondeu o rei.

–Tire as luvas - lhe ordenou o príncipe.

–Por favor, Edward, Bella não é um de seus súditos - sorriu seu pai – Ela vai ser sua...

– Pai, por favor. Se continuar interferindo , vou ter que lhe pedir que saia.

–Finjo um ataque cardíaco para que os convidados abandonem o palácio e você me retribui assim...

–Fingiu um ataque cardíaco? –perguntou Bella.

–Sim, querida - respondeu o homem, lhe piscando um olho-, E acredito que fiz uma interpretação digna de um Oscar.

–Por quê?

O príncipe clareou garganta.

–Por que não pergunta a Sua Sereníssima Alteza?

O príncipe Edward não disse nada. Quem pensava que era, olhando-a com aquela expressão arrogante, como se ela fosse um de seus servos? Tinha chorado acreditando que tinha provocado o ataque cardíaco do rei. Tinha chorado. Merecia uma resposta.

–Vai me responder, Sua Sereníssima Alteza? – perguntou desafiadora.

O rei e Jasper tiveram que conter a risada, ganhando um olhar de reprovação do príncipe que, depois, olhou ao céu e soltou uma praga em francês.

– Alteza, não grudei o anel em meu dedo. Se tiver algo a dizer, diga-me às claras e em meu idioma.

O príncipe então a estudou com atenção.

– Você fala francês?

–Perfeitamente. Estudei em Sorbonne.

–Fala outros idiomas?

–Italiano. Passei cinco meses em Florença.

–Alteza, acredito que a senhorita Swan continua esperando a resposta sobre o ataque cardíaco do rei - interveio Jasper.

–Parece que tem você dois protetores, senhorita Swan - disse o príncipe, então, fazendo um grande esforço para dissimular sua irritação - Se tanto deseja sabê-lo, o direi. Depois de seu incidente indesculpável...

Jasper clareou garganta.

–Perdão, Alteza.

–Depois de, desgraçadamente, o anel ficar preso em seu dedo, pensamos que melhor seria que os convidados se retirassem para evitar falatórios. E para isso, solicitei a ajuda de meu pai.

–Representei à lá Shakespeare - disse, orgulhoso, o rei Carlisle.

–Graças a sua maravilhosa representação pudemos... solucionar um momento incômodo.

Um momento incômodo. Aquilo era o que Bella era para o príncipe. Tinha que admitir que não tinha sido uma má estratégia. Ela mesma estava a favor de evitar os falatórios e manter a imprensa à distância. Sua Sereníssima Alteza não era um cavalheiro de armadura brilhante, mas sabia tomar decisões rápidas. Provavelmente ele conseguiria solucionar o assunto do anel.

–E agora que respondi a sua pergunta, poderia ter a bondade de puxar as luvas, senhorita Swan?

Uma batida na porta a deteve. Silêncio. Ninguém foi abrir. De novo, voltaram a chamar.

O príncipe Edward fez um gesto para Jasper, que se aproximou da porta e a abriu cobrindo o vão com seu corpo.

–É o senhor Swan - anunciou, deixando-o passar.

Seu pai entrou no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios e Bella escondeu as mãos às costas.

–Querida - disse, abraçando-a. Bella ficou surpreendida. Não só porque seu pai estava acostumado a lhe demonstrar seu carinho com presentes, mais que com gestos de afeto, mas sim porque esperava que estivesse furioso com ela – Sinto pelo atraso Alteza, mas tive que ligar pra minha esposa.

"Minha mãe sabe", pensou Bella, angustiada

–Como reagiu?

–Muito bem.

Muito bem? Sua mãe? Não podia ser. A única razão pela que sua mãe não tinha ido a San Montico fora porque tinha descoberto uma nova ruga que necessitava de reparação cosmética urgente na Beverly Hills. Renee Swan era uma fã da cirurgia.

–Posso ver o anel Alteza? - perguntou Charles Swan.

O príncipe Edward assentiu.

–Se a senhorita Swan puxar a luva...

–Faz o que te diz o príncipe, filha - sussurrou seu pai. Bella tirou a luva e lhe mostrou a mão esquerda–. Interessante - murmurou, observando o anel–. Não pode tirá-lo de verdade?

–Não, senhor Swan - respondeu Jasper por ela.

–Mas o tirará - interveio o príncipe – O anel simplesmente lhe está pequeno.

Os outros três homens intercambiaram um olhar e Bella se deu conta de que ela era a única que não sabia do que estavam falando.

–Eu gostaria que Bella ficasse no palácio – disse o príncipe.

–É compreensível, dadas as circunstâncias - disse Charles Swan -. Farei com que enviem suas malas do hotel. Com discrição, é obvio.

–Você também pode ficar, se o desejar.

–Obrigado, Alteza, mas isso não será necessário. Tenho tantas coisas para solucionar que não acredito que possa pregar o olho esta noite.

Seu pai ia fazer algo para solucionar o assunto, pensou Bella, aliviada.

–Não se preocupe, filha. Eu me encarregarei de tudo.

–Não está zangado?

–Um pouco surpreso - respondeu seu pai – mas não zangado.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali. Seguramente. Bella não entendia nada.

–Meu pai o acompanhará - disse o príncipe.

–Durma bem - despediu-se seu pai, lhe dando um beijo na face - Estou muito orgulhoso de você, querida.

Bellaa o olhou, perplexa. Tinha esperado anos para escutar aquelas palavras. A única coisa que sempre tinha desejado era que seus pais tivessem orgulho dela, mas nunca o tinha conseguido.

Até que o anel real de San Montico ficou preso em seu dedo. Era tudo muito estranho.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Edward não pensava em desistir. Nem o sabão, nem o creme, nem a vaselina tinham servido de nada. O anel continuava sem sair do dedo de Isabella Swan e estava ficando sem idéias.

E sem tempo.

Eram quase duas da madrugada. Ninguém, exceto seu pai e Jasper sabiam nada sobre o assunto, mas não poderia mantê-lo oculto para sempre. Quando sua mãe acordasse, aquilo viria à luz.

Se os cidadãos de San Montico pensassem que o "anel encantado" tinha exercido sua magia em Bella, a ridícula lenda continuaria viva e selaria não só seu destino, mas o futuro de seu país. E ele não podia permitir que isso ocorresse.

–Vamos tentar o com óleo, Srta. Swan.

Tirando a mão de um cubo cheio de gelo, Bella se apoiou sobre o suporte do banheiro.

–Muito bem. Alteza. Mas como parece que este anel não vai sair, sugiro-lhe que comece a me chamar de Bella. E você também, Jasper.

– Isabella é um nome lindo. Um nome de princesa - sorriu o conselheiro.

Princesa Isabella? Edward fez uma careta. Jasper estava usando um de seus velhos truques, mas não ia funcionar. Bella não se converteria em sua esposa, não nunca seria Sua Sereníssima Alteza. O anel em seu dedo não significava nada. Só ele decidiria quem seria a princesa de San Montico. E não ia ser Isabella Marie Swan.

–Nos deixe sozinhos, Jasper.

–Mas Alteza...

–Eu me encarregarei do anel, vá dormir - ordenou o príncipe, abrindo o frasco de óleo – Amanhã haverá muito trabalho.

Jasper assentiu, com fastio.

–Farei que preparem o quarto de Bella, Alteza.

–Vai dormir aqui.

–Aqui? – repetiu ela, ficando rígida – Não posso dormir aqui.

–Não posso dormir aqui, Alteza - corrigiu o príncipe – E posso perguntar por quê?

Bella o olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

–Porque, Alteza, este é seu dormitório. Onde você vai dormir?

–Aqui, é obvio - o príncipe riu ao ver sua cara de indignação. A verdade era que aquela garota tinha uma inocência muito atrativa. Falsa, é obvio. Os americanos fariam de tudo para conseguir um título nobiliárquico. Sua ex-noiva lhe tinha ensinado uma dolorosa lição.

– Isabella, este anel pertence a minha família há séculos e eu prefiro não ficar longe dele.

–Pode me trancar em um quarto se quiser e pôr um guarda na porta. Não penso em ir a lugar algum, Alteza. Prometo.

Suas promessas não significavam nada para ele. Além disso, não podia arriscar-se a que sua mãe visse um guarda parado frente a um dos quartos de hospedes porque se daria conta de que acontecia algo estranho. E caso ela soubesse do anel... os convites de casamento estariam no correio no dia seguinte.

–Ficará aqui. Comigo.

–Alteza... - começou a dizer Jasper.

–Boa noite, Jasper.

–Obrigado por sua ajuda - disse Bella.

–Foi um prazer. Feliz aniversário. Alteza - disse o conselheiro, antes de ir embora.

"Grande aniversário", pensou o príncipe. Uma viagem às minas de sal da Sibéria teria sido mais divertida.

Mas ali estava, tentando puxar o anel da mão daquela garota porque se não o fizesse, teria que casar-se com ela.

Uma americana, nem mais nem menos. Antes morto, pensou, puxando o anel de novo.

–Ai!

–Só queria tentar com o óleo - desculpou-se.

Bella estudou o príncipe, que a olhava com o cenho franzido.

–Olhe, Alteza, eu quero que este anel saia tanto como qualquer um – suspirou – Assim, continue pondo óleo.

Pouco respeitosa, mas simpática, pensou ele. Provavelmente em outro momento, em outro lugar... Absurdo. Depois de lhe tirar o anel, não queria voltar a vê-la em sua vida.

Depois de jogar mais óleo sobre seu dedo, cobriu a magra mão feminina com a sua, mas Bella se apartou.

–Posso fazê-lo eu sozinha. Alteza - murmurou, ficando rubra.

–Farei-o eu.

Ela o olhou desafiante, mas não tirou a mão. Ao menos, sabia obedecer. Lentamente, Edward esfregou o óleo sobre sua mão, admirando as unhas pintadas de um rosa muito pálido com a borda branca; o que as mulheres chamavam de "francesinha" e que também era a favorita de sua mãe.

Mas uma boa manicure não convertia a nenhuma mulher em princesa.

–Que tipo de óleo está usando? – perguntou Bella.

De novo, tinha esquecido dirigir-se a ele apropriadamente.

– Óleo de massagem.

– Óleo de massagem? – repetiu ela, surpreendida.

–Sim.

–E está acostumado a ter óleo de massagem em seu dormitório ou só foi esta noite, Alteza? – perguntou ela.

–É um presente – respondeu o príncipe. Aquela era a mulher mais irritante que tinha conhecido em sua vida.

– Ah...

Ignorando o tom de ironia, Edward seguiu massageando sua mão. Bella Swan tinha as mãos suaves, muito suaves, pensou, sentindo um inusitado calor. Não deveria estar desfrutando. Aquilo não era um jogo.

O príncipe voltou a puxar o anel. Nada.

Tinha que pensar algo, uma nova tática. Certamente deveria concentrar-se no dedo, pensou, pondo mais óleo. Bella tinha dedos elegantes e se perguntou bobamente se alguma vez pintara as unhas de vermelho.

–Alteza, está errando de dedo – murmurou ela.

Edward soltou sua mão como se fosse dinamite a ponto de explodir. Não podia explicar o engano, nem tampouco por que se sentia como um menino que a mãe houvesse pego brincando com a ancestral espada de sua família.

–Vou ver se posso tirar - disse Bella, puxando o anel-. Nada. Está preso.

E ele também estava.

Enquanto o anel estivesse no dedo dela, não podia separar-se de Bella.

–Esperaremos até manhã. Seu dedo está inchando e assim é impossível que saia –disse o príncipe, olhando um relógio de parede. Eram mais das duas da madrugada –. Deve estar cansada.

–Estou, mas se quiser continuar, compreenderei. Sei que precisa deste anel.

O tom de genuína preocupação o surpreendeu. Estava acostumado a que as pessoas quisessem coisas dele, mas não a que fossem generosas.

–Esperaremos –murmurou, olhando-a e viu que mostrava os mesmos sinais de cansaço que ele – Vou procurar um pijama para vc vestir.

–Não precisa, Alteza. Dormirei com o vestido.

Ele observou-a mais atentamente, no vestido justo que usava e reparou que ela tinha o corpo muito bonito.

–É lindo, mas não acredito que o estilista o tenha criado para que servisse de camisola. Venha comigo – ordenou ele, entrando em seu closet e pegando uma camisa de pijama com botões. – Ponha isto.

–É seda, Alteza.

–E isso é um problema?

–Não, é linda. Mas não quero estragá-la. Não tem uma camiseta?

–Não a estragará.

–Isso é o que você diz – murmurou Bella enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

Edward ficou com a parte de baixo do conjunto. Não dormia de pijama há anos e nunca tinha permitido a nenhuma mulher passar a noite com ele em seu quarto. Mas tampouco o anel real lhe tinha ficado preso no dedo de uma herdeira americana antes, pensou, irritado.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Bella saiu com o vestido e os sapatos na mão. A camisa do pijama cobria só até a metade de suas coxas e deixava ver umas longas e esbeltas pernas. A seda caía sobre suas curvas de uma forma muito sugestiva...

–Onde vou dormir. Alteza?

"Comigo", esteve a ponto de responder o príncipe.

Não podia explicar o entristecedor desejo que tinha provocado aquela nova imagem e ele não se importava. Ela estava em seu dormitório, por que não aproveitar-se da situação? Além de tudo isso, era seu aniversário.

O príncipe Edward sorriu. Isabella Marie Swan não podia ser a princesa de San Montico, mas poderia ser uma grande amante.

***

Bella se deu conta de que, enquanto estava no banheiro, ele tinha se convertido de novo no Príncipe Encantado atraente e irresistível que tinha visto no baile.

Seu sorriso a fazia se derreter por dentro.

E não gostava nada disso. Aquele homem poderia roubar o coração de qualquer mulher que quisesse.

Mas não o seu, recordou a si mesma.

Para ser sincera, preferia seu majestoso ar de superioridade ao sorriso de amante nos lábios dele. Edward tinha uma boca que parecia feita para beijar.

Mas eram só lábios, embora fossem os lábios de um príncipe. Não estava nem ai se sua antipática personalidade não diminuíra seu _sex appeal_ . Ela não estava interessada nele.

E se repetisse isso muitas vezes, poderia chegar a acreditar. Além disso, o príncipe não lhe tinha feito propostas, nem sequer havia dito uma palavra. Tudo aquilo era fruto de sua imaginação.

Mas ele continuava sorrindo. Um sorriso sedutor. Certamente queria tocá-la, beijá-la, e fazer amor com ela.

Certamente ela estava ficando louca!

–Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Alteza?

–Não – respondeu o príncipe, aproximando-se.

Bella engoliu em seco. Tentava desviar os olhos dos largos ombros, do estômago plano e daquele abdômen de tanquinho, mas não podia evitar perguntar-se se o que havia sob a seda de suas calças seria igualmente perfeito.

–Não tem uma camisa?

– Você está vestindo-a – respondeu ele.

–Ah, claro...

–Está me oferecendo sua camisa?

–Não – respondeu ela rapidamente. Aquele delicioso sorriso torto havia tornado a aparecer no rosto dele – É que não tem outra?

–Normalmente não durmo de pijama.

Exatamente o que Bella precisava ouvir. Como seria deslizar as mãos por aquele torso nu? E ele a tomasse em seus braços e a atirasse sobre aquela enorme cama, feita para dois amantes?

Tinha que deixar de pensar aquelas barbaridades. Sobretudo, quando estava no dormitório de um príncipe que parecia um modelo e que estava meio nu.

"Mostre-lhe o anel. Isso fará com que seu sorriso desapareça", disse-se a si mesma.

Mas não podia fazer nada. Parecia uma estátua. A única coisa que podia fazer era admirar o incrível físico do homem que estava a sua frente.

–A seda lhe cai muito bem, Bella – disse então o príncipe.

Ela começou a andar para trás até que se chocou contra a parede. Estava presa.

–Obrigado, Alteza.

Sua voz tinha saído estranhamente rouca. O que estava passando com ela? Seriam os nervos?

Ele continuava aproximando-se e o pulso dela se acelerou até níveis incríveis.

–Onde... onde vou...?

–Onde vai dormir? – o príncipe terminou a frase por ela. Bella assentiu, muda – A cama é suficientemente grande para os dois.

Só o que lhe faltava era despertar pela manhã nos braços do príncipe de San Montico. Seu pai lhe havia dito que o obedecesse, mas Bella não acreditava que aquilo fora o que tivera em mente.

–Não, obrigada. Estou acostumada a dormir sozinha – conseguiu dizer, quase sem voz. O príncipe a olhou, surpreso – Bom, na verdade, não. Durmo com Francis.

–Francis?

–É um gato – respondeu ela.

–Dorme com um gato?

– Na verdade, é uma gata – respondeu Bella, que não sabia para onde olhar - chama-se Francis porque a minha avó gostava muito de Frank Sinatra. Eu queria lhe pôr o nome de algum personagem de Shakespeare, mas isso se tornou um problema...

–Um problema – disse o príncipe, divertido.

–Sim, porque tinha que ser um nome que se parecesse com o do Frank Sinatra, mas nas obras do Shakespeare só encontrei um Francis, no Henrique IV – continuou ela, tentando não se deixar afetar pela proximidade do príncipe – Sabia que em todas as obras de Shakespeare só há um personagem que se chama Francis?

–Não sabia – respondeu ele, roçando na gola de sua camisa. O roçar fez com que Christina sentisse um calafrio –. Francis é uma gata de sorte. Me fale dela.

–Pois é... é uma gata branca, angorá... – começou a dizer Bella, olhando horrorizada como o príncipe deslizava os dedos pelos botões da camisa–. É muito meiga. Quando lhe acaricio o pêlo, faz um ruído muito gracioso.

O príncipe Edward sorriu então, de tal forma que quase a fez miar.

–As massagens fazem maravilhas.

Bella tinha que procurar uma forma de escapar. Mas os únicos móveis que haviam no dormitório, além da cama, eram duas poltronas de couro em frente à chaminé.

–Alteza, posso dormir em uma dessas poltronas. Ou no chão.

–No chão? – riu o príncipe – Isso seria muito incômodo. Acredito que podemos encontrar um lugar melhor.

–Não se preocupe comigo, Alteza. Não pode imaginar os lugares nos quais já dormi –disse Bella, dirigindo-se resolutamente para a poltrona - Além disso, estou muito cansada.

–Se estivesse tão cansada, não deveria se importar que compartilhássemos a cama.

–Claro que me importaria! Quero dizer...

–O que quer dizer, Bella?

Ele tinha pronunciado seu nome com um tom encantador. Não, não era encantador. Era horrível.

–É que me mexo muito. E ronco.

– Francis te disse isso? – sorriu ele, perverso. Só Uma batida na porta a salvou de ter que responder.

- Quem é? – perguntou o príncipe, impaciente.

–Sua mãe.

Bella e ele trocaram olhares de pânico.

–Um momento – disse ele –. Se esconda - sussurrou para Bella.

–Onde?

–Se minha mãe te encontrar aqui...

A bela rainha Esme provavelmente não entenderia o que fazia no quarto do príncipe, vestindo seu pijama.

Edward abriu um dos armários e apontou para dentro.

–Aí? –sussurrou Bella.

–Edward? –chamou-o sua mãe–. Tenho que falar contigo imediatamente.

Bella afastou as roupas e se meteu de um salto no armário. Edward lhe deu seu vestido, antes de fechar o armário e deixá-la na escuridão.

– Edward, abra a porta.

Antes de abrir, o príncipe se despenteou jogando o cabelo para trás e colocou os sapatos de Bella debaixo da cama, com um chute.

–Boa noite, mãe.

A rainha Esme entrou no quarto sem esperar ser convidada. Seu vestido negro de seda roçava o tapete persa.

–Espero não ter interrompido nada.

–Não. Estava na cama.

–Sozinho? –perguntou sua mãe, olhando ao redor.

Sua mãe sempre parecia desiludida ao não encontrar uma mulher em sua cama porque isso significava que teria que continuar esperando para ter netos.

–Pensei que já estava dormindo, mãe.

–Como vou dormir depois do que ocorreu esta noite? Quero saber que está acontecendo, Edward – disse a princesa, abrindo a porta do banheiro –. E não me fale do ataque cardíaco de seu pai, porque sei que estava fingindo.

–Não estava fingindo – protestou o príncipe, observando, apavorado, que um dos sapatos de Bella aparecia por debaixo da cama. – Era simplesmente uma indigestão, mas ele não sabia.

–Estragou sua festa de aniversário.

Enquanto sua mãe olhava o banheiro, Edward empurrou o sapato.

–Pensei que era um ataque. E suponho que a saúde de papai é mais importante que uma festa.

–Mas o anel... havia tantas garotas interessantes no baile. Eu esperava que encontrasse a sua esposa esta noite, Edward.

–Lamento haver te decepcionado.

–Não é culpa sua que o anel não escolhesse nenhuma, nem que a festa terminasse muito cedo – suspirou a rainha.

–O destino parece conspirar contra mim.

Certamente sim. Uma parte de tecido verde, o vestido de Bella, aparecia pela porta do armário. Felizmente, sua mãe não o tinha visto. Ainda.

–Só quero que você viva o amor e a felicidade que eu e seu pai temos.

– É mãe, eu sei... – repetiu Edward, dirigindo-se para o armário e apoiando as costas nele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Pois então. Eu e ele vivemos felizes há 31 anos. E isso, devo agradecer ao anel. – suspirou a rainha. – Mas o que eu quero é que vc se case e me dê netos.

–Sei.

Edward lamentava que o brilho de alegria que tinha visto nos olhos de sua mãe umas horas antes tivesse desaparecido.

–Onde está o anel? –perguntou a rainha, então.

Edward hesitou por um instante. Só o que tinha que fazer para que a mãe fosse feliz seria abrir o armário e lhe mostrar a mão de Bella. Mas não podia fazê-lo. Se casasse segundo a lenda, lamentaria durante toda sua vida. Tinha que romper aquela ridícula tradição, não só por ele mas também pelas futuras gerações.

A busca de uma esposa lhe tinha ensinado que o amor verdadeiro e os finais felizes só existiam nos contos de fadas e nem sequer um anel encantado poderia mudar isso.

–Tem o anel, Edward?

–Não. Está com Jasper – mentiu o príncipe.

– Enfim, ao menos poderei voltar a colocá-lo.

–Não.

–Não quer que o use? –perguntou ela, surpreendida.

–O provaram tantas mulheres esta noite que... quero mandar limpar.

A ternura nos olhos da mãe fez com que Edward se sentisse culpado.

–Você sempre pensando em mim – sorriu Esme, acariciando sua bochecha – Igual a seu pai.

A comparação com seu pai fez com que Edward se sentisse um canalha. Seu pai era um homem honorável e altruísta. E ele não tinha herdado nenhuma dessas qualidades porque se debatia entre o dever para com seu país e o dever para consigo mesmo, algo que seu pai jamais faria.

O dever para com seu país sempre tinha sido o primeiro.

–Faço o que posso.

–Faz muito mais que isso – sorriu sua mãe –. Feliz aniversário, filho.

–Obrigado, mamãe. Pelo baile e... todo o resto.

–Foi uma noite muito agradável. Nos veremos pela manhã.

–Boa noite – disse ele, acompanhando-a à porta. Odiava mentir para sua mãe, mas não tinha tido alternativa. Tinha que manter em segredo de que a jovem americana levava o anel ou se veria obrigado a casar-se com ela em menos de uma semana.

Quando abriu o armário, viu que Bella havia adormecido profundamente.

Estava linda.

Mas não podia ser. Não podia dar rédea solta a seus impulsos sensuais. Ele estava acima disso. Ele era um príncipe e não podia permitir que a testosterona o dominasse. Além disso, aquela repentina atração era absurda, dadas as circunstâncias. E ele podia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse, no momento que desejasse.

Mas tinha que encontrar a mulher de sua vida.

Se não se sentisse tão pressionado, se sua busca não tivesse sido tão infrutífera. Se não existisse a lenda...

–O que...? –começou a dizer ela, dormindo quando ele a tomou nos braços.

–Continue dormindo.

Bella fechou os olhos de novo e Edward a colocou brandamente na cama. Seu cabelo castanho se estendia sobre o travesseiro e seu peito subia e baixava com regularidade sob o pijama de seda Quando a estava cobrindo com o edredom viu o anel em seu dedo. Precisava daquele anel. Precisava dele desesperadamente.

Tentou puxar-lhe delicadamente, mas era impossível.

Bella puxou a mão, adormecida. Estava sorrindo e tinha uns lábios que pediam aos gritos para serem beijados.

Estaria adormecida de verdade ou fingindo? Dava no mesmo. A única coisa que importava era o anel.

Ela se moveu então, suspirando, e ele não pôde evitar pensar em quão agradável seria passar uma noite com ela. Tinha algo especial, algo...

"Esta é a mulher com a qual toda San Montico quererá que te case". Pensar naquilo fez com fosse mais fácil afastar-se. Apagou a luz e se sentou sobre uma das poltronas de couro.

Grande aniversário.

______________________________________

: Meninas, estou muito feliz por vcs estarem comentando a adaptação, achei mesmo que vcs iriam gostar desse romance. Algumas coisas eu mudei, pra adequar melhor os personagens ao perfil. Inicialmente, Ed seria órfão de pai, e o Carlisle tio dele, mas não suporto a Esme sozinha... Bjs a todas vcs!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

A luz do dia despertou Bella, mas não queria abrir os olhos. Desejava continuar sonhando com o cavalheiro de armadura brilhante que tinha tomado sua mão para lhe declarar seu amor eterno.

Era uma lástima que só fosse um sonho.

Entreabriu os olhos, tentando acostumar-se à luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas e, estirando-se prazerosamente, pensou em tomar banho e fazer a mala para voltar para casa.

E então se deu conta de onde estava. Não em um luxuoso hotel, mas no palácio real. No dormitório do príncipe. Na cama do príncipe.

Como tinha chegado ali? A última coisa que recordava era ter tido que esconder-se no armário.

Bella se sentou de um salto sobre a cama. Naquele momento, entendia seu sonho. Não era um cavalheiro de brilhante armadura, era o príncipe Edward. Sentir-se atraída pelo príncipe era uma coisa, mas sonhar com ele, outra muito diferente. E não podia permitir isso.

Nesse momento, escutou vozes que chegavam do banheiro. Haveria algum criado ajudando-o a vestir-se? Estaria totalmente vestido? Só o que lhe faltava era queo príncipe saísse do banheiro com uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

A porta do banheiro se abriu então, e dele saíram uma mulher muito atraente de pele escura e de cabelo curto e duas garotas jovens que pareciam modelos.

–Bom dia, senhorita Swan. Sou Delia e elas são meus ajudantes, Elise e Paye.

–Bom dia – disse Bella, cobrindo-se com o edredom.

Delia, com uma minissaia vermelha, não parecia nem um pouco com uma camareira. Ao menos, não o tipo de camareira que sua mãe contratava.

–Dormiu bem?

–Sim, obrigado.

–Está pronta? –perguntou então a mulher.

Bella entendeu então o que estava ocorrendo. Aquelas mulheres tinham vindo cortar-lhe o dedo. Não havia outra explicação. Podia ir se despedindo do anular da mão esquerda.

Bella tomou as luvas da mesinha e os pôs a toda pressa.

–Preparada para que? –perguntou fazendo-se de lerda.

–Para que tiremos suas medidas – respondeu a mulher, que parecia saída das páginas da Vogue- Temos que começar a fazer o vestido se queremos terminá-lo a tempo.

Medidas, um vestido? Bella não entendia nada

–Como?

Faye, vestida com um macacão de veludo cor de mostarda, deu um passo adiante.

–Sua Alteza não disse que vínhamos?

–Não.

As três mulheres se olharam.

–Todos os homens são iguais – sorriu Delia. Depois de dizê-lo, fez um gesto de desculpas–. Perdoe-me por falar assim do príncipe Edward.

–Não se preocupe – sorriu Bella –. Minhas amigas e eu sempre fazemos brincadeiras sobre os homens. Em nossa opinião, o cromossomo Y é uma mutação genética errônea.

–O rei tinha razão - suspirou Delia, aliviada.

–Perdão?

–Agora entendo por que disse que você lhe faria muito bem a San Montico - sorriu a mulher -. Bom, vamos começar.

Elise tirou uma fita métrica do bolso e Faye um mostruário de tecidos. As três mulheres ficaram olhando-a.

"Parece-me que vou ter que me levantar", pensou Bella, saltando da cama. Faye colocava o mostruário de tecidos perto de seu rosto para comprovar se a cor lhe caia bem, enquanto Elise tomava suas medidas.

–Teremos que desenhar um vestido que acentue suas curvas – murmurou Delia.

–Agradeço-lhe muito a oferta, mas não posso aceitar um presente – sorriu timidamente Bella.

As três mulheres voltaram a olhar-se, perplexas.

–Tenho o vestido de ontem à noite – disse Bella, apontando o amassado vestido sobre uma de poltronas.

–É lindo, mas não serve – disse Delia –. Além disso, é verde.

–E o que tem isso? –perguntou Bella, que continuava sem entender nada.

–Que seria um escândalo. O que acha desse, senhorita Swan? –perguntou, lhe mostrando uma peça de seda cor marfim.

–É linda, mas...

–Tem razão. O marfim é uma cor bonita mas a maioria das noivas prefere o branco. Lógico que seu vestido de noiva só poderia ser branco!

Bella pensou que não tinha ouvido bem .

–Meu vestido de... o que?

–Todo mundo está emocionado. Esperamos tanto tempo esperando isto – sorriu Delia –. Imagine, em uma semana estará casada com o príncipe Edward!

–E a chamaremos princesa Isabella – suspirou Faye

Princesa Isabella? Casada com o príncipe Edward?

Bella sentiu que os joelhos dobravam e teve que voltar à cama.

O anel. Tinha que ter sido aquele estúpido anel.

Ela não podia casar-se com o príncipe Edward. Acabara de conhecê-lo. O príncipe era muito bonito, mas não gostava de sua arrogante personalidade, nem que tratasse a todo mundo como se fossem seus criados. Além disso, ele não tinha pedido sua mão. E, mesmo que o tivesse feito, não pensava casar-se com ele. Queria casar-se com um homem normal, um homem que não estivesse sempre sendo perseguido pela imprensa, um homem que soubesse o que é o trabalho duro.

Um príncipe, nunca.

Aquilo tinha que ser um engano. Tinha que encontrar ao príncipe Edward e falar seriamente com ele. Se seu pai soubesse daquilo...

_**************_

Edward observava o movimento frenético às portas de palácio. Paparazzis. Ao menos trinta pessoas com câmaras e microfones tentavam fazer um cerco para conseguir a melhor fotografia enquanto um helicóptero sobrevoava a cena para manter a ordem.

Estava furioso. Seu pai havia contado pra todo mundo, incluindo sua mãe. Se alguma vez o palácio tinha precisado uma câmara de torturas, aquele era o momento

–Depois da cerimônia, podemos ter um desfile em limusine coberta e em seguida um baile de máscaras – a voz de sua mãe estalava de alegria –. Ah, e foguetes.

–Não esqueça as esculturas de gelo – acrescentou seu pai – Eu adoro esculturas de gelo.

–Os foguetes e as esculturas de gelo darão ao dia a majestade que merece – interveio Charles Swan.

–Eu diria que trinta esculturas – disse Jasper –. Uma por cada ano de vida do príncipe Edward.

Incrível. Jasper estava participando daquela loucura. Afastando-se da janela, observou os que estavam planejando seu casamento, ou suas "núpcias" como dizia sua mãe. Pareciam entusiasmados, enlouquecidos de alegria. Nem sequer ele podia permanecer alheio a tanto desatino.

Caos fora de palácio, caos dentro. Edward era a única pessoa sensata que restava naquela ilha. A necessidade de sair e navegar em seu iate para esquecer-se de tudo era quase insuportável, mas não podia fazê-lo. Tinha o dever de ficar.

–Pombas. Necessitamos pombas brancas – disse então seu pai.

Todos assentiram, encantados e Jasper anotou em um caderno.

Edward olhou o céu. Parecia que um grupo de juizes estava a ponto de condená-lo a prisão perpétua com uma mulher a que não conhecia.

Se aquilo fosse uma guerra, ele estaria perdendo. Suas tropas se retiraram, deixando-o só para lutar. Mas não pensava em se render.

Tinha que encontrar uma saída, pensava, passeando pelo salão a grandes passadas.

–Edward, por favor, sente-se – suspirou sua mãe.

Sentar-se? Em um momento como esse? A vida para ele acabara-se.

–Não me olhe assim, filho. Deveria ser eu a estar zangada. Não posso acreditar que não tenha me contado isso.

Como era possível que ninguém o entendesse? Edward apertou os punhos.

–Mãe, o anel está preso no dedo de Bella. Não lhe escolheu!

–Claro que não – sorriu seu pai.

–Não é adorável? – riu sua mãe.

–Eu lhe tirarei o anel –insistiu Edward.

Jasper voltou a sorrir, um sorriso que quase fez o príncipe esquecer que era seu melhor amigo, além de conselheiro real.

–A lenda diz que o anel só poderá sair uma vez que o casal tenha encontrado o verdadeiro amor, Alteza.

Bella e ele nunca seriam um casal. E o amor verdadeiro não existia.

–A lenda não é mais que uma história inventada faz séculos por gente que não tinha mais o que fazer. Eu quero escolher a minha esposa.

–Tiveste trinta anos para fazê-lo, Edward. Já não pode escolher. O anel encontrou uma esposa para ti e a única coisa que falta é que se apaixonem.

Nunca.

–Estou certo de que deixará de preocupar-se quando conhecer Bella um pouco melhor – disse Charles Swan -. É uma garota estupenda, um pouco desastrada, mas tomadas as devidas precauções todo correrá bem.

–Estou querendo conhecê-la – sorriu a rainha Esme.

Richard puxou Jasper, à parte.

–Tem que me ajudar. Isto é absurdo.

–Se acredita na lenda ou não, já não tem importância. Alteza – opinou seu conselheiro – Isabella tem o anel. A lei não requer nada mais.

Edward se dava conta de que estava perdendo. Se sua família estava tão convencida sobre a veracidade da lenda, seria impossível convencer a seus súditos de que todo aquilo era um lamentável engano.

Tinha que fazer algo ou acabaria no altar com Isabella Marie Swan.

Nesse momento, um criado abriu a porta do salão para deixar passar Bella, que entrou com as faces coradas. Continuava vestindo a camisa do pijama de seda e as luvas. Nada mais.

–Alteza, parece-me que alguém cometeu um terrível engano. Três mulheres entraram em seu quarto para tomar medidas... papai?

Charles Swan se levantou, vexado.

–Andou por todo o palácio vestida assim?

Edward não queria nem imaginar quanta gente teria visto aquela jovem americana descalça e em pijamas buscando-o por toda parte. Mas era muito tarde para preocupar-se com minúcias.

–A cor lhe cai muito bem – interveio a rainha Esme – Não te parece Charles?

–Sim, Alteza. A verdade é que fica bem – respondeu o pai da Bella, recuperando a compostura.

Edward agradecia os esforços de sua mãe para suavizar a situação, mas isso não explicava a súbita aparição de Bella, metida em um pijama. Ela devia se explicar.

–O que é tão urgente que tinha que dizer antes de te vestir?

–Sinto muito, Alteza, mas entrei em pânico. Tinha que encontrá-lo para esclarecer o mal-entendido sobre o vestido de... noiva.

Edward ficou vermelho de cólera.

–Mãe?

–Só temos uma semana, querido – disse a rainha, com toda tranqüilidade –. Delia vai ter que trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia e não queria perder um minuto.

–Delia é uma desenhista extraordinária – explicou seu tio a Charles Swan.

–Mas eu não preciso um vestido de noiva – protestou Bella.

– Mas você tem o anel, querida. – disse a rainha Esme.

Bella a olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

–Sabe do anel Alteza?

–Todo mundo em San Montico sabe, querida.

–Bom, é que ficou preso. Isso é tudo – explicou Bella, escondendo as enluvadas mãos à costas – Mas tirarei isso.

Edward só podia rezar para que as explicações da jovem fizessem com que todo mundo recuperasse o julgamento.

–E a lenda? – perguntou o rei Carlisle.

–Que lenda?

–A lenda do anel.

Bella encolheu os ombros. Edward não entendia nada. Aquela garota não sabia nada sobre a lenda?

–Não conhece a lenda do anel real de San Montico? Saiu nos periódicos e revistas do mundo inteiro.

–Eu não estou acostumada a ler revistas de fofoca ou celebridades...

–A imprensa nunca foi muito amável com minha filha, Alteza – a interrompeu seu pai – É minha única herdeira, mas prefere as coisas singelas e não gosta se misturar com a... alta sociedade.

–Então, não sabe nada da lenda? – perguntou Edward, perplexo.

–Provavelmente deveriam explicar-lhe, Alteza – sugeriu Jasper.

–Sim, filho. Explique – sorriu sua mãe, encantada.

Edwrd olhou a todos com o cenho franzido.

–Já que é tão querida para ti, por que não explica a Bella a lenda do anel, Jasper?

- Será uma honra, Alteza - sorriu o conselheiro, encantado de poder fazer as honras -. Há séculos, um príncipe da casa Cullen jurou que jamais se casaria porque não tinha podido encontrar à mulher de seus sonhos. Nem sequer entre as mais belas princesas da Europa. Mas sua mãe queria assegurar-se de que teria herdeiros e pediu a um mago que fizesse um feitiço no anel real. O feitiço assegurava que esse anel só poderia caber no amor verdadeiro do príncipe – começou a relatar Jasper – Sua mãe o entregou então, com uma advertência. Se não encontrasse uma mulher que pudesse ficar com o anel preso ao dedo antes que soassem as doze do dia de seu aniversário de trinta anos, ela não voltaria a insistir em que se casasse e tivesse filhos. Mas se o anel escolhesse alguma mulher, o príncipe teria que casar-se ou abdicar do trono. O príncipe, conhecido por sua arrogância, aceitou o desafio. E na noite de seu trigésimo aniversário, a filha de um mercador experimentou o anel e não pôde tirá-lo.

Bella escutava o relato, atônita.

–Então, eu não sou a única a que ficou com o anel preso.

–Não, não é a única – sorriu a rainha.

–Graças a Deus – suspirou a jovem.

Jasper seguiu contando a história:

–O príncipe não queria casar-se com a filha de um mercador, mas a idéia de perder o trono e ao entregar a seu rebelde irmão mais novo o fez repensar.

–E a garota pôde tirar o anel? –perguntou Bella.

–O príncipe se apaixonou por sua nova princesa e, assim que admitiu que a amava, o anel saiu de seu dedo.

–E tiveram seis filhos - disse a rainha – Seis.

–É uma história linda, mas não é real – disse Bella, a todos – É só uma lenda.

–Isso mesmo – assentiu Edward, cruzando-se de braços. Ao menos aquela jovem era suficientemente sensata como para não acreditar em lendas –. Não é mais que bruxaria.

–Lhe diga a verdade, Edward –disse-lhe a mãe.

–A lenda não é verdadeira, mas todo mundo em San Montico acredita que é. Esse é o problema.

–Que problema?

Edward fez um gesto a Jasper para que respondesse.

–Tem que casar-se com o príncipe Edward antes de uma semana ou se verá obrigado a abdicar em favor de seu primo distante, o detestável Aro Volturi, o marquês.

Bella olhou todo mundo com os olhos arregalados.

–Mas isso é uma tolice.

A rainha Esme soltou uma gargalhada.

– Edward, é adorável, um pouco desbocada, mas daremos um jeito.

–Admito que é uma linda história de amor, Alteza, mas não estamos na Idade Média. As pessoas não se casam por causa de velhas lendas. Nunca tinha ouvido algo tão ridículo em toda minha vida.

Beleza e caráter, uma potente combinação. Sua resistência a acreditar na lenda fez Edward sorrir.

–Não poderia estar mais de acordo contigo, Bella.

Se pudesse contar com que ela se negasse a contrair matrimônio... Mas assim que pensasse no título e o reino que acompanhavam a uma simples cerimônia, mudaria de opinião. Tinha certeza.

–Ao menos, estão de acordo em algo – disse Charles Swan – É um bom começo.

–O anel está pequeno – repetiu Edward pela enésima vez.

–O anel escolheu Bella – insistiu a rainha.

–Não, mãe. Ficou preso.

Bella assentiu.

–Meninos, meninos. Não se dão conta? É assim que funciona a magia do anel –explicou a rainha Esme– Não está preso. Está grudado a seu dedo e quando se apaixonarem, sairá sozinho. Vocês têm que se casar.

Bella parecia uma borboleta apanhada em uma rede. Poderia escapar sem acabar ferida?

–Como vou casar-me com ele, papai?

–Dizendo: "sim, aceito", querida.

–Não posso.

–Claro que pode – insistiu Charles Swan, apertando sua mão –. E o fará.

–Mas... é que nem gosto dele.

Todos se puseram a rir. Todos, exceto Bella e Edward.

Sentada na dura cadeira de brocado, Bella se sentia como se estivesse esperando que Mozart tocasse sua última peça especialmente para ela. Uma lástima que só estivesse esperando o príncipe Edward dizer o que tinha a falar.

Embora o vestido de flores parecesse desconjuntado naquele salão, era melhor que a camisa do pijama. Tinha tido tempo de tomar banho, embora por seu gesto de desdém, estava certa de que lhe era indiferente o que tivesse vestido.

O príncipe estava apoiado num piano e a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas parecia lhe proporcionar um halo. Mas o brilho de seu olhar era menos angélico.

Estava sem barbear, mas a sombra de barba lhe acrescentava atrativo, em contraste com as calças azuis e a camisa branca imaculadamente engomada. Era uma pena que a única coisa que pudesse levar na cabeça fosse uma coroa. Com um grande chapéu, quase pareceria um cowboy.

– Bella, o que disse antes, no salão, é verdade? –perguntou-lhe ele então.

–Sinto havê-lo ofendido. Alteza – se desculpou ela, apertando suas mãos enluvadas –. Não deveria haver dito que não gosto de você. Na verdade, me é indiferente.

–Indiferente? – repetiu ele– Sempre é tão...?

–Normalmente sou muito pior, Alteza.

-Por que isso não me surpreende? – suspirou ele –. Suponho que sabe que o anel que leva no dedo não significa nada para mim.

–De verdade? – perguntou ela, animada. O príncipe assentiu –. Menos mal. Acreditei que ia ter que me casar com você.

–Não quer se casar comigo?

–Não, Alteza.

–Mesmo que desse modo se transforme em princesa?

– Mesmo que me tornasse uma rainha.

O príncipe Edward a estudou com o cenho franzido.

–Além de te ser indiferente, há alguma outra razão pela que não queira se casar comigo?

–Há muitas razões – murmurou Bella, embaraçada.

–Por favor, quais são elas?

–Pois... eu não gosto que a imprensa fale de mim, por exemplo. Durante toda minha vida tive que suportar aos paparazzi e estou cansada. Quero viver minha vida de forma simples. E isso é impossível se alguém se casar com um príncipe.

–É verdade – admitiu ele –. Que tem mais?

– As crianças.

–Não quer ter filhos? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

-Quero um rancho cheio de crianças. Mas não um palácio - respondeu ela. Não queria ter que proteger a seus filhos da perseguição dos meios de comunicação que ela tinha sofrido em sua infância. Um principezinho ou princesinha teria que comportar-se de certa forma, seguir um protocolo. - Quero criar minha família no campo, em um lugar como Wyoming ou Montana, com grandes espaços abertos e um céu enorme sobre suas cabeças. Um lugar onde ninguém possa criticá-los se sujam-se brincando com barro, onde possam ter cães e gatos e onde conheçam seus vizinhos.

–Seu sonho é tão... simples.

Ela assentiu.

–Por isso eu gosto. Quando voltar para minha casa, vou mudar me para o oeste.

–Para Montana ou Wyoming?

–Ou o Texas. Quero viver uma vida normal.

–Na verdade, essa não é a vida normal nos Estados Unidos – replicou ele –. Quantas vezes esteve em um rancho?

–Muitas –respondeu ela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto- Meu pai tem muitos amigos no Texas.

–Quer se casar com um cowboy?

–Não especificamente. Poderia me casar com um mecânico ou um fazendeiro, mas não poderia me casar com um...

–Com quem?

–Com alguém que tivesse um trabalho que requeresse dele as vinte e quatro horas do dia – admitiu ela –. Quero me casar com um homem para quem a família seja o mais importante. Um homem que passe tempo brincando com seus filhos. Um homem que trabalhe em contato com a terra e que não tenha que viajar de um lado para o outro.

–Seu pai viajava muito quando era pequena?

–Todo o tempo. Meus pais sempre estavam fora e me deixavam com as babás.

–Então, não quer se casar comigo porque sua vida não seria... simples?

–Em parte.

–Há mais? –perguntou o príncipe, perplexo.

–Bom, a primeira razão é porque não estou apaixonada –confessou ela. Bella não queria um matrimônio sem amor. Teria gostado de poder acreditar na romântica lenda, mas por uma vez em sua vida tinha que ser realista. O príncipe Edward era suficientemente bonito para lhe acelerar o pulso, mas não o amava.

Edward a olhou, pensativo.

–Se dá conta de quantas mulheres quereriam estar em sua posição?

–Milhões, Alteza?

–Não sei se milhões, mas... – murmurou ele, olhando as teclas do piano.

–Você tampouco quer casar-se comigo, verdade, Alteza?

–Não.

–Por quê? Não tem que me responder se não quiser.

–Você respondeu minhas perguntas e eu devo responder às suas – disse ele –. Quero ser eu a escolher minha esposa.

Que romântico. Talvez uma pequena parte do Príncipe Encantado vivia dentro do príncipe Edward. Bella sentiu certa conexão com ele.

–Quer casar-se por amor Alteza?

–Por amor? Não – respondeu ele –. Mas se me casasse contigo, todo mundo acreditaria que a lenda do anel é verdadeira. É difícil fazer mudanças na mentalidade de meus súditos e me casar com você seria um desastre para meu país. San Montico se tornaria tão arcaico e defasado como a lenda.

–E o amor, Alteza?

–Durante séculos, os membros da realeza se casaram por razões mais importantes. Uma pessoa pode ser feliz sem amor.

Grande conexão, pensou ela, irônica. De novo, o príncipe Edward tinha esmagado suas tolas idéias sobre o Príncipe Encantado.

–Mas ao menos estamos de acordo em algo –continuou Edward – Não haverá casamento.

–Nada de casamento – assentiu Bella.

–Os próximos dias serão difíceis para nós – explicou ele –. Preparativos de casamento, aparições públicas, entrevistas...

Bella engoliu em seco, pálida. Nunca teve que suportar nada do tipo.

–Eu preferiria não dar entrevistas. O resto, suponho que poderei suportar.

–Verei o que posso fazer – murmurou o príncipe, olhando ao redor para assegurar-se de que estavam sozinhos –. Quanto a lhe tirar o anel, o faremos com o maior dos segredos.

–Sim, Alteza.

–Teremos que fazê-lo quando estivermos sozinhos.

–Entendo, Alteza.

–Ninguém pode sabê-lo.

–Olhe, Alteza, pode ser que eu não tenha sangue azul, – começou a dizer então Bella, fazendo um esforço para não esbofetear aquela orgulhosa face dele - mas tampouco sou uma camponesa sem educação. Entendi perfeitamente.

O príncipe a olhou, surpreso.

–Muito bem. Temos que fazer o seguinte...


	5. Chapter 5

Pessoas, desculpem-me pela lacuna enorme entre o capítulo 4 e o capítulo 5. Apesar de ser uma fic adaptada e eu só precisar modificar algumas partes e alguns detalhes, meu tempo anda tão curto que não estou conseguindo fazer isso com a frequencia que desejaria, pois estou trabalhando numa grande obra de restauro e tenho prazos para entregar o trabalho, tanto que tenho trabalhado até tarde todos os dias e nem tenho tido ânimo pra ligar o pc. Só estou aqui graças a ter passado mal e ficado no soro durante a madrugada. E louca ao invés de descansar estar aqui digitando, rs... mas eu devia isso a vcs que esperam a continuadade da fic. Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. Bjs a todas!

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Edward levava Bella pelos corredores do palácio. Passaram pela biblioteca, o salão de baile, a saleta azul, o salão amarelo, o salão branco, o salão dos espelhos... Teria sido mais rápido levá-la pelos túneis, mas não queria que conhecesse as passagens secretas. Só os membros da família e os conselheiros privados conheciam os túneis e, acreditasse sua mãe o que acreditasse, Isabella Marie Swan nunca seria uma Cullen.

–Falta muito Alteza?

–Chegaremos logo. Quer descansar?

–Não, obrigado, quanto antes cheguemos, antes tirarei o anel.

Edward a olhou atentamente e ficou assombrado. Na verdade, apenas tinha apenas olhado-a brevemente até esse momento. Com aquele vestidinho de flores e as luvas, lembrava Grace Kelly. Só lhe faltava o chapéu.

Mas Grace Kelly se casou com o príncipe Rainier e se converteu em uma princesa. Bella e ela não tinham nada em comum, exceto serem ambas americanas.

– James saberá como tirar-lhe o anel.

Se não fosse assim, Edward começaria a procurar um novo joalheiro real.

O príncipe continuou caminhando.

–Por que não viemos aqui ontem à noite?

–Porque tentava manter a situação em segredo.

–Já que não é mais um segredo, posso tirar as luvas?

–Posso tirar as luvas, Alteza? – corrigiu ele –. E a resposta é não.

Bella suspirou.

–Se dá conta de que não estamos enganando a ninguém Alteza?

–Sim, mas prefiro que ninguém veja o anel. Logo te darei um par de luvas menores.

Chegaram a um estreito corredor fechado por uma porta de carvalho depois da qual havia uma de aço com uma espécie de sistema de alarme.

–Onde estamos Alteza?

–Na joalheria real.

–Pois parece que vamos atacar o banco da Inglaterra – sorriu Bella.

–As jóias da coroa têm que ser guardadas em um lugar seguro – disse Edward.

–Pois deve dormir muito bem sabendo que estão tão protegidas.

Quando passou a seu lado, Edward notou quão bem que ficava o vestido. E as sandálias de salto alongavam suas pernas... Não deveria estar pensando essas coisas, dizia-se.

Bella se aproximou de um microscópio sob o qual havia uma pérola.

–Olhe. É absolutamente perfeita – murmurou.

Edward observou as caixinhas que continham pérolas, gemas e correntes de ouro e platina.

–Tome cuidado com...

Nesse momento, Bella tropeçou no pé de uma mesa e, embora conseguisse manter o equilíbrio, uma das caixas saiu voando pelos ares.

–Oh, não! – exclamou, ficando de joelhos para recolher as jóias – Não sabe como sinto, Alteza.

O príncipe se ajoelhou a seu lado para ajudá-la.

–Quantos anos tem, Bella?

–Vinte e quatro.

–E sempre foi tão...?

–Desastrada? Sim. Não me dou bem com os espaços reduzidos e, se estiver nervosa, é muito pior.

–Eu te deixo nervosa?

–Temo que sim, Alteza. Se fosse você, tomaria cuidado – sorriu ela.

Aquela advertência foi suficiente para Edward.

–Levante-se.

–Mas as pérolas...

–Eu as porei na caixa, não se preocupe. Sente-se e não toque nada.

Bella obedeceu.

Incrível. Não só era uma ameaça para si mesmo, para ela e também para qualquer objeto com o que estivesse em contato. Edward se perguntava como seus pais a controlavam. Será que a trancavam em algum quarto?

Quando conseguiu reunir todas as pérolas, colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e se sentou a seu lado.

–O que gosta de fazer normalmente?

–Trabalho.

–Trabalha?

–Não estamos na Idade Média, Alteza. As mulheres trabalham.

Edward tentou imaginar que carreira ela havia escolhido. Isabella tinha um talento natural para destroçar as coisas, Provavelmente teria escolhido a política.

–Que tipo de trabalho?

–Sou artista. Alteza.

–E que classe de arte cultiva?

–A pintura – respondeu ela.

–Retratos?

–Retratos, paisagens, bares. Pinto um pouco de tudo, mas principalmente animais: cães, gatos, cavalos, inclusive uma tarântula.

–Por quê?

–Porque tinha pensado estudar veterinária, mas não podia suportar ver os pobres bichinhos sofrerem. Sempre me encantou pintar, assim combinei meus dois interesses e _voilá_, um trabalho que eu adoro.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, James Carpentier, o joalheiro real, entrou no quarto com uma maleta.

–Perdoem que lhes tenha feito esperar. Alteza – se desculpou o homem.

Edward se levantou.

–Tem que tirar o anel do dedo da senhorita Swan agora mesmo.

–Tentarei, Alteza. Bom dia, mademoiselle. Posso ver o anel?

Bella tirou a luva esquerda e lhe mostrou a mão.

–Que métodos tentou Alteza? –perguntou James, colocando uma lupa de joalheiro.

–Sabão, creme e óleo.

–E vaselina, gelo... –acrescentou Bella.

James estudou seu dedo com cara de preocupação.

Por que demorava tanto? Edward queria que tirasse o anel e terminasse com aquilo de uma vez. Ela poderia voltar para seu país e ele a suas tarefas de governo. Um plano perfeito.

Suas esperanças estavam postas no alto e magro joalheiro. James abriu sua maleta e tirou uma frasquinho de cristal.

–Pode ser que isto funcione, Alteza.

–O que é? – perguntou Edward, olhando o líquido rosa.

O joalheiro colocou os dedos no líquido e lubrificou o anel.

–Uma fórmula especial.

–Cheira a caramelo – sorriu ela.

–É uma combinação secreta – explicou James - Só a conhecem os joalheiros reais. Acredito que foi inventada no Renascimento...

–Quanto tempo teremos que esperar? – interrompeu-o Edward, a quem não lhe importava nada a história do rosado líquido.

–Uns minutos. Alteza – respondeu o homem – Está passando bem em San Montico, senhorita Swan?

–San Montico é lindo. Eu adoro as ruas estreitas e os chãos de pedra. E as pessoas são encantadoras. Um dia me perdi na praia de Astarte e um homem muito simpático me explicou como voltar para hotel.

–Astarte – suspirou o joalheiro –. Uma das jóias de San Montico. Mas pensei que aos americanos não gostavam das praias de nudismo.

Bella ficou rubra.

–Já sabe: "onde for..."

–Não esqueça usar protetor – riu James.

Edward olhou seu relógio, farto do bate-papo.

–Não deveríamos tentar?

–Sim, Alteza – respondeu o joalheiro, limpando a mão de Bella com um pano. Depois, tentou puxar do anel. Nada –. Não sai, Alteza.

–Me deixe tentar – disse o príncipe, puxando o anel até que Bella teve que lhe pedir que parasse–. Continua preso.

–Não entendo – murmurou o joalheiro–. A fórmula deveria ter funcionado, Alteza.

–Temos que fazer algo.

–Os métodos alternativos são um pouco... bárbaros. Poderíamos acabar machucando a senhorita Swan.

–No que está pensando?

–Podemos envolver o dedo dela com arame, corda ou fio dental.

Edward olhou-a para ver se ela aprovava.

–De acordo – suspirou a jovem.

–Pode que doa um pouco – advertiu o joalheiro.

–Parece que não restam muitas opções – disse ela, estendendo a mão.

–Uma coragem como a sua seria desejável em uma princesa – murmurou James, procurando arame em sua maleta – É uma pena que tenha que lhe tirar o anel.

Embora Edward não estivesse de acordo, teve que admitir que o joalheiro tinha razão quanto ao valor de Bella. Sendo a herdeira de uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo, esperava que fosse uma menina mimada e caprichosa. Entretanto, não o parecia. Era uma jovem preocupada e generosa. Nada que ver com Tanya, sua ex-noiva.

Depois de enrolar o arame no dedo de Bella, James voltou a tentar puxar o anel. E Edward também. Mas era uma missão impossível. Os dois homens suspiraram, desencantados.

Com cuidado, ela tirou o arame e o joalheiro examinou o dedo inchado.

– Quer que lhe dê uma massagem?

– Porei um pouco de gelo, não se preocupe.

Era uma pena que Edward estivesse preocupado. Tinha que lhe puxar aquele anel fora.

– Corta-o, Gaston.

– Alteza, como pode me pedir algo assim!

– Pode uni-lo depois.

– Com tudo respeito Alteza, nego-me a cortar o dedo da senhorita Swan – disse o homem.

Bella escondeu a mão nas costas.

– O dedo? Estou falando do anel! – disse o príncipe, irritado.

– Ah, nesse caso... Mas poderíamos ter um acidente, Alteza.

– Não ocorrerá nada.

– Mas...

– Assumo toda responsabilidade – insistiu Edward - Bella?

Ela estava pálida, mas mantinha a cabeça alta.

–Devemos tentar, Alteza.

–Faça-o - ordenou o príncipe.

James tirou da maleta uma diminuta serra elétrica e umas luvas.

–Que quer mesmo fazê-lo, senhorita?

Bella engoliu em seco.

–Sim.

–Não mova a mão. Irei muito devagar – disse o homem.

–Não te fará mal – a assegurou o príncipe.

–É fácil falar – tentou brincar Bella.

–Para sua segurança, por favor vire o rosto, senhorita Swan.

Bella voltou o rosto e protegeu seus olhos com a mão direita. James ligou a diminuta serra mecânica e a colocou com muito cuidado sobre o anel. O aparelho lançou uma pequena nuvem de faíscas e, uns segundos depois, a serra parou e duas peças de metal caíram sobre a mesa.

–A folha quebrou no meio – murmurou o joalheiro, incrédulo.

–Tente outra vez – ordenou o príncipe.

James obedeceu. A nova folha quebrou no meio, igual à primeira. O joalheiro voltou a tentá-lo, com o mesmo resultado. A quarta folha pareceu derreter-se ao contato com o anel. O homem tirou as luvas e os deixou sobre a mesa.

–É inútil. Alteza. O feitiço protege o anel.

–Não há nenhum feitiço – disse Edward –. As folhas dessa serra são defeituosas.

–Todas elas? – perguntou Bella.

O príncipe a ignorou.

–Busque outra solução.

–Tentei tudo. Alteza. Não posso tirar o anel – disse James.

–Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer.

–Sinto muito, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Alteza. Fiz tudo o que estava em minhas mãos, mas não há dúvida.

–Duvida sobre o que? – perguntou Edward, sabendo qual ia ser a resposta.

–Sobre a lenda do anel. Alteza – sorriu James – É verdadeira. Só o amor verdadeiro fará com que a senhorita Swan possa tirar esse anel.

Bella suspirou, enquanto tentava seguir o príncipe Edward pelos corredores do palácio. Entendia que estivesse furioso, mas ela também queria tirar aquele anel. O engraçado era que um homem como James acreditasse na lenda.

–Alteza, tem que admitir que tudo isto é romântico.

–É uma desgraça, isso é o que é - replicou o príncipe, quando chegaram ao salão.

–James parece pensar...

–James é um idiota!. Deveria desterrá-lo.

–Não fará, certo? Ele não tem a culpa disto e você assumiu toda a responsabilidade.

O som de uns passos evitou que o príncipe respondesse.

–As paredes ouvem. Aqui não podemos continuar falando.

–Não pensa que nos estão espiando, certo?

–Eu diria que há muitas possibilidades – sussurrou Edward.

–Por que Alteza?

–Há muitíssimas coisas em jogo, não só para nós, também para San Montico.

Quando o príncipe a olhou, Bella experimentou a magia em suas própria carne. Mas quando estava tentando averiguar por que sentia mariposas no estômago, a rainha Esme entrou no salão. Usava um traje de jaqueta negro com botões dourados e era a viva imagem da elegância e a distinção.

–Estive procurando-os por toda parte. Temos que discutir alguns detalhes do casamento.

–Depois, mãe – disse Edward, tomando Bella pelo braço – Vamos.

O príncipe a levou a um salão onde as cortinas e os tapetes eram da cor do sol. A única coisa que não único era amarela era Delia e seu grupo de ajudantes.

–Ah, senhorita Swan, por fim a encontramos. Temos que tomar medidas de...

–Agora não, por favor – a interrompeu Bella, seguindo ao príncipe até o salão azul. Os tapetes, cortinados e vasos eram do azul marinho de Veneza ou de Dresden -. Escapamos por um fio, Alteza.

–É verdade.

O rei entrou nesse momento.

–Não vão acreditar na notícia – disse, entusiasmado -, encontramos pombas brancas.

O que podiam fazer? Bella olhou para príncipe.

–Corre! –exclamou ele, tomando sua mão.

Como dois meninos escapando de um castigo, correram pelos corredores do palácio e saíram por uma das portas do jardim até um caminho de pedra. Pouco depois, o príncipe parou.

–Crê que os deixamos para trás?

–Não vejo ninguém –respondeu Bella, recuperando o fôlego.

–Dê-lhes um minuto e estarão aqui.

–O único que falta é meu pai. Mas asseguro que está muito ocupado fretando um Concorde para trazer seus convidados.

–Espero que não faça isso.

–Fará.

–Mas é...

–Horrível – Bella terminou a frase por ele.

–Espantoso.

–Terrível.

-Uma loucura - sorriu o príncipe.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada e Edward se uniu a ela. Era difícil levar a situação a sério. Especialmente, depois do anúncio do rei sobre as pombas. Felizmente, a mãe da Bella não estava ali. Era o que lhes faltava.

–O que vamos fazer Alteza? – perguntou ela, ficando séria.

–Eu gostaria de saber – respondeu Edward, passando a mão pelo cabelo–. Me parece que conheço um lugar no qual podemos esconde-nos um momento.

–Tem certeza disso? Parece que conhecem todos os nossos movimentos.

–Prometo que não nos encontrarão – sorriu ele.

O príncipe a levou pela mão pelos jardins até chegar a um muro de vegetação. Era um labirinto cuja entrada estava coberta de trepadeiras. As brilhantes e floridas rosas contrastavam com o verde escuro do recortado muro.

–É difícil acreditar que toda esta loucura é por causa de uma lenda.

–A lenda está gravada no coração e na mente de meu povo. Por isso nosso matrimônio reafirmaria suas crenças e tradições.

Isso era certo. Mas as tradições eram a cultura de um povo, o que fazia que cada país fosse único. Não havia nada mau nisso. E o que ocorreria se, por algum mistério, a lenda fosse realidade?

–Alteza, não acha que...?

–Não estará começando a acreditar nela?

–Claro que não. Mas, não lhe parece estranho todas as folhas da serra se quebrarem?

–Uma coincidência.

–Esperemos que sim – murmurou ela.

O príncipe voltou a tomar sua mão para conduzi-la através do labirinto.

–Aqui ninguém pode nos ouvir. É o lugar mais seguro do palácio.

–Além de seu quarto?

–Prefiro vir aqui durante o dia - sorriu ele.

–Vem aqui freqüentemente?

–Não tanto como eu gostaria.

–Qual é o caminho que leva a centro? – perguntou ela, olhando os cinco corredores que oferecia a entrada.

–Tente encontrá-lo.

Ela tomou o caminho que estava mais à direita e ele a seguiu.

–Vinha muito aqui quando era pequeno, certo, Alteza?

–Jasper e eu passávamos tantas horas aqui que o chef de palácio tinha que ficar na entrada com uma bandeja de crepes de chocolate para que saíssemos – respondeu ele –. Como sabia?

–É um lugar perfeito para esconder-se – disse ela, admirando as paredes cheias de vegetação.

–Este era meu lugar especial – sorriu o príncipe – Jasper era o único que podia entrar comigo.

–Nem sequer seus pais?

–Ninguém. Exceto os jardineiros.

–Deve ter sido bonito. Quando eu tinha problemas, normalmente me escondia no guarda-roupas de meu avô ou sob sua cama.

–Dava-se bem com seu avô?

–Muito bem. Viveu conosco até que morreu, faz cinco anos. Sempre aparentou ser um homem muito sério e estrito, mas tinha um coração de ouro. Ele me pôs um nome especial.

–Qual era?

–Bom, é um nome um pouco tolo – disse Bella. O nome tinha significado um mundo para ela, mas não pensava lhe dizer ao príncipe que seu avô a chamava "Princesa" – O anel foi o que uniu a seus pais? – perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

–Pois é. Por isso eles tem certeza de que a lenda é verdadeira.

Bella dobrou uma esquina e se encontrou com uma coleção de animais que deixavam Disneylândia à no chinelo.

–Eles são felizes, não?

–Imensamente felizes. É quase contagioso – sorriu o príncipe – As pessoas dizem que tem um matrimônio de conto de fadas.

–Isso não soa nada mal – disse ela, lhe tocando o chifre de um dos unicórnios de mármore para que lhe desse sorte.

–Sim, mas... eles põe toda sua fé na lenda porque foi assim que se apaixonaram, e eu não posso convencê-los de que é tudo uma mentira. Se tivesse me casado... – suspirou o príncipe.

Bella se voltou e começou a caminhar de costas.

–Isso teria mudado as coisas?

–A lenda só se aplica aos príncipes solteiros – respondeu ele, tomando-a pelos ombros para evitar que me chocasse contra um muro – Cuidado, veja por onde anda!

Bella deveria tomar cuidado, certamente. O roçar das mãos do homem a estava queimando. Apartando-se, voltou a colocar-se a seu lado.

–E por que não se casou?

–Não é que não o tenha tentado, me acredite. Levei cinco anos procurando uma esposa, mas a busca não deu o resultado que eu esperava.

–Não entendo – disse ela – Você é muito bonito. Qualquer mulher adoraria se casar com você!

–E você? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso irônico.

–Eu não, mas já sabe por que – respondeu Bella, ficando rubra.

–Ah, claro. O vaqueiro de Montana.

O vaqueiro era um mito, como o Príncipe Encantado.

-Continuo sem acreditar que não encontre uma mulher que queira ser sua esposa.

–Não lê os jornais, verdade?

–Não.

–Até seis meses atrás, estive comprometido com uma americana. chamava-se Tanya...

–Tanya Hollis Dennali?

–Conhece-a?

–Sim. Estava na fraternidade de minha prima Rosalie – respondeu Bella, recordando a loira muito alta, de longas pernas e pele de alabastro, mimada ao máximo por seu pai – Não se casou com o rei Gustavo faz dois meses? – murmurou ela, recordando. O príncipe assentiu – O deixou plantado? - perguntou então Bella, boquiaberta.

–Vejo que é muito diplomática.

–Sinto muito, Alteza.

–Não o sinta. Foi o melhor que pôde acontecer.

–Bom, a verdade é que sempre pensei que ela tivesse um neurônio a menos, ou entãqo, defeituoso.

–Obrigado, Bella.

–De nada, Alteza.

–Mas me deixou em um mau momento. Seis meses antes de meu trigésimo aniversário.

E com o coração quebrado, pensou Bella. Pobre homem... pobre príncipe. Entendia o fato de ele não querer saber absolutamente nada sobre a lenda do anel.

–Já suponho o que terá feito durante estes seis meses.

–Não pode imaginar – suspirou ele.

Ela, efetivamente, não podia imaginar porque nunca tinha estado realmente apaixonada. Mas qualquer dia...

Quando chegaram ao centro do labirinto, Bella subiu em uns degraus de pedra para admirar as tranqüilas águas do Mediterrâneo que se perdiam no horizonte e depois olhou para o príncipe, que a observava com curiosidade.

–O que é?

–Você gosta?

–A vista é linda – sorriu ela –. Tem muita sorte de viver aqui.

–Sim. De verdade... não poderia fazer que este reino fosse para você... o rancho?

–Não –respondeu ela, sabendo que o príncipe estava brincando –. Além disso, provavelmente atearia fogo ao palácio sem querer.

–Como à Casa Branca?

–Você soube disso? –perguntou ela, surpreendida.

–Sim. Mas não me contaram os detalhes.

Bella pensou um momento. Na verdade não tinha por que tentar ocultar isso. Além disso, a imprensa havia espalhado a notícia por todo mundo.

–O presidente, que é muito amigo de meu pai, deu uma festa de Natal e, em meio às canções natalinas, faltou luz. A única coisa que fiz foi me aproximar da árvore com um candelabro e continuar cantando como todo mundo. O que passa é que a chama subiu muito, e acabei queimando o cabelo da prima do presidente.

Bella tinha esperado que o príncipe a olhasse com expressão de horror, mas o que ele fez foi soltar uma gargalhada.

–Imagino o que aconteceu depois.

–Sim, ria agora. Mas aquele dia ninguém riu - disse ela –. Eu tentei ajudar a pobre mulher e deixei o candelabro no chão. Não sei o que aconteceu, a árvore devia estar com os galhos secos ou algo parecido porque o fogo se espalhou como em lenha. Felizmente, conseguiram apagá-lo antes que ocorresse algo grave.

–E a prima?

–Usava peruca. Incendiou-se porque tinha muito laquê.

-Uma festa para se recordar.

–Eu a recordarei sempre. E estou certa de que outros, também –riu Bella – Grande princesa eu seria, não Alteza?

O príncipe encolheu os ombros.

–Eu também seria um grande vaqueiro.

–É verdade. Mas tem algumas qualidades para sê-lo. Às vezes.

–Você também tem qualidades para ser princesa – sorriu ele, mostrando a covinha –. Às vezes.


End file.
